


Friends In Unexpected Places

by klutzy_girl



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cam never expected to find a best friend after his brother was jailed for a crime he didn't commit.





	Friends In Unexpected Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/gifts).



Cam never expected to find his best friend when his brother was jailed but life worked in mysterious, weird ways. “You look tired. Long night?” he asked Kay when she yawned yet again.

She nodded. “We found our suspect but it took a lot longer than we expected,” she explained.

“Take a nap, Kay. We don’t have a deception right now so catch up on your sleep.”

She flashed him a thankful smile. “I’m glad you’re around to help me when I need support,” she murmured as her eyes fluttered shut.

Cam smiled, thankful he had Kay in his life.


End file.
